Su historia
by Rezzu-MJ
Summary: secuela de "La historia de Bardock". Bardock y Kayla finalmente son padres y las cosas parecen ir bien. Pero adelante esperan tiempos difíciles, eventos que los pondrán a prueba, juntos y separados. [traducción de "Their story" por ravenclaw-scorceress29]
1. El nacimiento de Raditz

**¡Gomen na! Estuve un poco ocupada, por lo que no pude subir la historia ayer... pero se las traigo hoy como un regalito de navidad ;)**

**Este fic es la secuela de "La historia de Bardock". Les recomiendo que lean esa historia primero, porque o si no no entenderán casi nada de esta.**

**NOTA: Dragon Ball es propiedad de Toriyama-san.**

**Adicionalmente, este fanfic es la traducción de "Their story" por ravenclaw-scorceress29, y no es de mi autoría.**

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 1: El nacimiento de Raditz<span>

* * *

><p>Tuvo que esforzarse al máximo para poder dar a luz a su primer hijo. Estaba arrodillada en una cama, pujando con toda su fuerza y siendo ayudada por la gravedad. Esta mujer era una saiyajin, Kayla. Su padre fue el comandante de la armada saiyajin antes de morir, y ella había estado a un paso de convertirse en la reina de los saiyajin. Aun así, en ese momento, estaba dando a luz a un bebé cuyo padre era de clase baja. Pero no era cualquier guerrero de clase baja, la pareja de Kayla era Bardock. Pero en ese momento, Bardock no se encontraba allí. Estaba volviendo de una misión con su equipo. El mensaje de que Kayla estaba en labor de parto había sido enviado al rastreador de Bardock y él había prometido que estaría allí antes de que el bebé llegara. Pero el bebé estaba a punto de nacer. Las posibilidades de que Bardock llegara antes que el bebé se desvanecían.<p>

Y Kayla estaba en lo cierto, luego de unas pocas horas de pujar, soltó un enorme grito mientras la cabeza y los hombros del bebé salían del canal de parto. Plenthor, el médico, estaba a un lado de la cama observando el progreso del bebé.

"Sigue pujando Kayla," ordenó, "ya casi sale, sólo unos minutos más."

"¿D-dónde está Bardock?" jadeó.

No quería que su pareja se perdiera del nacimiento de su hijo.

"Ya viene. Pero no puedes detenerte, Kayla. El bebé no te lo permitirá y yo tampoco."

Plenthor tenía razón; Kayla no podía intentar retrasar el parto hasta que Bardock llegara. Sin opción, la joven saiyajin siguió pujando. Eventualmente, un rugido de Kayla resonó por el centro médico seguido del llanto del saiyajin recién nacido. En el instante que salió, Plenthor lo atrapó y lo llevó a ser lavado mientras que Kayla yacía exhausta y jadeando en la cama. Sintió un gran orgullo cuando volvió a la realidad.

"¡Lo hice!"

Miró por encima de su hombro para ver a Plenthor y Malaka limpiando el nuevo bebé mientras él gritaba a todo pulmón. Una vez limpio, Malaka lo envolvió en una manta azul y se lo llevó a Kayla. Ella se acomodó mientras el bebé era puesto en su pecho. Ella lo guio hasta su pecho izquierdo donde se aferró.

"¿Tienes hambre, pequeñín?" Preguntó suavemente, sus ojos destellando con alegría.

Mientras él chupaba, Kayla acarició su cabeza. Ahí fue cuando se enteró de una característica única en él. La hizo reír.

Pero, mientras admiraba a su nuevo hijo, se dio cuenta de que había otra presencia en el cuarto. Se volteó para ver a Bardock y sonrió. Muchas veces se quedaba sin aliento al ver lo magnífico que era Bardock. Y, en ese momento se veía hermoso mientras observaba al bebé con fascinación.

"Ya era hora de que llegaras," bromeó ella, "Te perdiste la 'mejor' parte."

"Bueno, estoy aquí ahora." Bromeó Bardock de vuelta.

"Sí, lo estás. ¿Así que vienes a saludar o no?"

Bardock rio suavemente y se acercó para observar mejor a su niño. No le tomó mucho tiempo descubrir lo que había hecho reír a Kayla. Se dio cuenta de cuánto cabello tenía su hijo. Se escurría hacia atrás y recorría su espalda hasta sus rodillas.

"¡Hey, es sólo pelo!" Bardock comentó con un poco de sorpresa en su voz.

"Me preguntaba cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que te dieras cuenta," rio Kayla, "Debe haberlo sacado de mí."

"Sí, eso parece."

"Bueno, todo lo que necesitamos ahora es un nombre."

"Hmm… bueno, cuando era niño había un tipo que trabajaba en el centro de entrenamiento cercano a mi casa. Era como mi mentor. Se llamaba Raditz, gran tipo."

Kayla observó el rostro de su hijo, sonriendo. "Raditz. Me encanta."

Los dos padres se miraron mutuamente y se besaron dulcemente mientras Raditz terminó de alimentarse y se durmió.

Mientras Bardock y Kayla conocían a su nuevo hijo, Plenthor y Malaka observaban desde el otro lado de la habitación. Plenthor sonrió bajo su mostacho mientras que Malaka observaba con seriedad.

"Se ven tan felices," sonrió Plenthor, "deberían estarlo. Tener un hijo debe ser genial."

"Sólo espero que no hayan olvidado que probablemente será enviado a otro planeta." Dijo Malaka seriamente.

"Probablemente no. Recuerda que Kayla forma parte de la élite. Era muy poderosa cuando nació. Probablemente Raditz lo sea también."

"Lo dudo. Es muy probable que el chico se parezca más a su padre."

Plenthor quería discutir pero sabía que su compañero estaba en lo cierto. Pero había visto a ambos saiyajins pasar por situaciones muy difíciles, particularmente Bardock, y quería que fueran felices. Pero probablemente eso no iba a pasar. Pero Kayla seguía perteneciendo a la élite, así que había esperanza de que su estatus salvara a Raditz de crecer solo.

Más tarde, Kayla estaba dormida en su cama de hospital y Raditz había sido llevado a la guardería saiyajin para darle un poco de paz a su madre. Bardock, viendo que no era necesitado, se unió a Tora y los demás en su bar favorito. Sabía que sus amigos estaban esperando noticias sobre el bebé. Esto le dio a Plenthor y a Malaka la oportunidad de revisar a Raditz. Tenían que pesarlo y registrar su nivel de poder. De esa forma podían determinar su rango y monitorear su progreso.

"Ya está, Plenthor," dijo Malaka, "la computadora dice que Raditz tiene un nivel de pelea de 5. Es de clase baja. De tal palo, tal astilla. ¿Quién quiere ir a romperle el corazón a Kayla?"

"Espera, Malaka," replicó Plenthor, "recuerda que su madre pertenece a la élite. Esto complica las cosas."

"No, no lo hace. Un bajo nivel significa adiós bebé y un alto nivel significa quedarse. Raditz tiene que irse."

"Te propongo algo. Que el rey decida."

Malaka sólo observó a Plenthor. Había un problema con esa sugerencia: el rey Vegeta estaba en una misión junto con su nueva reina. Sí, vegeta había encontrado a alguien para llenar el espacio que Kayla iba a llenar. Los doctores decidieron consultar al rey cuando regresara. Mientras tanto Kayla y Bardock podrían llevarse a Raditz a casa.

Luego de dos días, Raditz finalmente pudo ir a casa con sus padres. Kayla asumió la maternidad rápidamente como una profesional y amó cada momento. Se levantaba cada mañana ansiosa por ver a su hijo. Siempre se levantaba antes que Bardock y terminaba despertándolo gracias a su entusiasmo. Se despertaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla, justo en su cicatriz. Entonces se levantaba de la cama y atendía a Raditz. Sin embargo, Bardock no se acopló a la paternidad tan fácilmente. No estaba seguro de qué hacer y luchaba por intimar con Raditz. Kayla entendía por qué era tan difícil. Como un guerrero saiyajin, Bardock tenía que ser firme y duro. Sus emociones no podían interferir con su trabajo. Esa barrera era difícil de penetrar. Pero luego de unos días, Kayla se llevó una sorpresa. La mujer saiyajin estaba dormida en su cama, dejando a Bardock con Raditz. El bebé estaba en el suelo en una alfombra, entreteniéndose con su propia cola. La agitaba, la cogía y la chupaba o chupaba sus pies. Bardock estaba recostado en el sillón, leyendo con contentamiento, disfrutando el silencio hasta que Raditz empezó a gorjear. Bajó la vista y vio que su hijo lo estaba mirando.

"¿Qué quieres?"

Raditz estiró sus bracitos hacia su padre y comenzó a balbucear. Lo que sea que Raditz quisiera, era importante. Ahí fue cuando el guerrero saiyajin vio lo que su hijo quería.

"¿Quieres que juegue contigo?"

Raditz soltó una carcajada que significaba sí. Pero había un problema. Bardock no sabía cómo jugar con un bebé. Cuando era niño, jugar significaba entrenar con Takeo y Tora. Pero entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

Unos minutos después, Kayla fue despertada por la estruendosa risa de un bebé. Se levantó y siguió el sonido hasta llegar a la sala de estar. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver la escena. Bardock estaba sentado en el sofá mientras agitaba su cola. Al principio Kayla estaba confundida pero entonces vio las pequeñas manitos de Raditz en el aire intentando atrapar la cola de su padre. Cuando estaba a punto de cogerla, Bardock movía su cola para que Raditz no la alcanzara. Esto hacía reír al bebé. Estaba disfrutando la atención de su padre. Kayla observó el rostro de Bardock y vio que también lo estaba disfrutando.

"Bueno," Dijo Kayla, "¿Se están divirtiendo?"

Bardock alzó la cabeza rápidamente y se congeló al ver a su pareja. Estaba de pie y recostada contra la pared, sonriendo.

"Y-yo estaba… eh… sólo… ehrm." Bardock se puso de pie, intentando razonar.

Kayla se acercó a él. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, agarró las correas de su armadura y lo besó. Cuando se separaron, sus ojos esmeralda destellaron con felicidad.

"No necesitas explicarlo." Susurró.

Bardock sonrió y se inclinó para recibir otro beso. Pero, cuando sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse, fueron interrumpidos por los lloriqueos de un bebé. Raditz estaba hambriento. Dirigiéndole una sonrisa apologética a Bardock, Kayla lo levantó del suelo y se fue a alimentarlo.

"Tu papá estaba jugando contigo, Raditz, ¿verdad? Eso fue muy gentil de su parte, ¿no lo crees?"

Bardock los observó mientras se iban y suspiró. 'Menos mal que ni Tora ni los otros me vieron. Se hubiesen burlado de mí. Pero eso se sintió bien.' Con una sonrisa en su rostro, Bardock siguió a Kayla para buscar algo de comer. Pero su nueva familia estaba a punto de ser destruida.

* * *

><p>¡Ja ne! No estoy segura si podré subir el próximo capítulo mañana, pero lo intentaré.<p>

También subiré un fic GxV de navidad por si les interesa.


	2. Desgarramiento

**¡Gomen nasai! Estuve bastante ocupada estos últimos días... pero bueno, ya volví :3**

**NOTA: Watashi no Doragon Booru Zetto dewa arimasen.**

**Adicionalmente, este fanfic es la traducción de "Their story" por ravenclaw-scorceress29, y no es de mi autoría.**

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 2: Desgarramiento<span>

* * *

><p>Una semana luego del nacimiento de Raditz, Bardock fue enviado a conquistar un planeta. Como el planeta no era particularmente grande, Bardock fue enviado a solas, lo que significaba que Tora y el resto del equipo tenían que quedarse. Un día, después de desayunar, fueron a visitar a Kayla y a Raditz. Kayla se sorprendió pero estaba feliz de ver a sus amigos. Desde que Bardock conoció a Kayla, ella se había vuelto un miembro no oficial del equipo y era muy cercana a ellos, especialmente Fasha. Una vez adentro, Borgos y Tora comenzaron a jugar con Raditz en el suelo, Fasha y Kayla estaban sentadas en el sofá conversando y Shugesh estaba observando la escena dese un sillón.<p>

"¿Así que vas a ser un tipo fuerte como tu Papá?" Bromeó Tora, dándole un golpecito con el dedo en la panza.

"Creo que ese es el plan de Bardock," Rio Kayla.

"Aw, se parece un poco a Bardock." Dijo Fasha.

"¿En verdad lo crees? No olvides que mi cabello es como el de Raditz."

Todos se rieron mientras que Raditz se retorcía en el piso. Entonces Borgos vio que Shugesh no se les unía.

"Vamos, Shugesh," dijo, "juega con el chiquillo."

"¿Qué?" Shugesh preguntó con desdén. "¿Por qué debería hacerlo?"

"Bardock estaba jugando con él antes de irse." Kayla dijo de manera persuasiva.

Shugesh sólo la observó con sorpresa. Si Bardock pudo dejar su orgullo de lado para jugar, él también podía hacerlo. Comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a los pies de Raditz, haciendo reír al bebé.

"¡Hey! ¡Esto es genial!"

Era bastante raro ver al gran y duro Shugesh dejando de lado su orgullo para jugar con un bebé. Pero ahí fue cuando Raditz vio algo más interesante con qué jugar. Se estiró y agarró el objeto. De repente Shugesh se puso rígido. Confundidos, todo el mundo se volteó y vio que Raditz había agarrado la cola de Shugesh y la estaba apretando. . Kayla saltó e hizo que su hijo soltara la cola. Entonces lo alzó.

"Lo siento mucho, Shugesh," dijo con nerviosismo, "Nunca le había hecho eso a nadie, ni siquiera a Bardock."

Todos comenzaron a reír mientras Shugesh recuperaba la compostura. De repente sus rastreadores comenzaron a hacer ruido. Lo que sucedía era que la gente del planeta en el que Bardock estaba había resultado ser más poderosa de lo que habían creído. Necesitaba apoyo. Kayla se comenzó a preocupar al oír el mensaje pero Tora le prometió que lo traerían de vuelta sano y salvo. Se levantaron, se despidieron de Kayla y Raditz y se fueron. Pero las cosas estaban a punto de ponerse mal.

Mientras Tora y los demás iban a ayudar a Bardock, Malaka y Plenthor seguían discutiendo sobre la situación de Kayla y Raditz. Plenthor seguía diciendo que Raditz podía quedarse gracias al status de Kayla pero no había manera de ignorar que su nivel de poder era de sólo 5.

"Plenthor," dijo Malaka con enfado, "Mientras más nos tardemos, más duro será para Kayla."

Pero antes de que Plenthor pudiera responder, un asistente entró corriendo en la habitación, jadeando.

"El rey Vegeta ha regresado, señores," Dijo con voz ahogada.

"Ah," dijo Malaka, "ahora podemos resolver esto."

Los dos médicos se dirigieron al palacio del rey. Les dijeron a los guardias que necesitaban ver a su Majestad. Cuando fueron escoltados al cuarto del trono, el rey Vegeta se había acabado de sentar para tomar un descanso. Cuando vio a Malaka y a Plenthor acercarse a él, rodó sus ojos y suspiró. Acababa de llegar de su misión…

"¿Qué es lo que quieren?" Preguntó.

"Lamentamos molestarlo, Señor, pero necesitamos su opinión."

"¿De qué se trata?"

"Bueno, un bebé saiyajin nació mientras usted no estaba pero no sabemos si enviarlo a otro planeta o no. Lo que sucede es que su madre pertenece a la élite y su padre es de clase baja."

El rey Vegeta se sorprendió un poco. Habían muy pocos saiyajins de clase baja emparejados con saiyajins de élite. Sólo esperaba que esto no tuviera nada que ver con dos en particular.

"Y su nivel de pelea es de cinco," agregó Malaka.

"¿Quiénes son los padres?"

"Bardock y Kayla."

De repente el rey sintió cómo la ira lo consumía por dentro. Aún no había olvidado que Bardock había logrado conseguirla antes que él. Estuvo a punto de ser su reina pero gracias a él todo se arruinó, por lo que Vegeta tuvo que buscar otra pareja. Había perdido a la saiyajin más hermosa del planeta a manos de un soldado de bajo nivel. Y ahora tenían un hijo. Podía haber ayudado a Kayla pero su orgullo seguía herido. Era una oportunidad perfecta para vengarse. Pero tenía que ocultar su actitud vengativa.

"No puedo creer que ustedes dos no utilizaran sus cerebros. Todos los saiyajins de bajo nivel son enviados a otro planeta sin importar el status de sus padres. ¡Ordeno que despachen al niño lo más pronto posible!"

Plenthor y Malaka se observaron mutuamente. Esto no era lo que querían que pasara. Kayla estaba a punto de recibir algunas visitas poco agradables.

Kayla estaba sentada leyendo un libro mientras Raditz dormía en su cuna. Estaba tratando de evitar preocuparse tanto. Bardock había estado ausente por dos semanas y no había habido noticias desde que Tora y los demás fueron a ayudarlo. Cuando pensaba en eso, recordaba la muerte de su padre. ¿Y si perdía a Bardock de la manera en que perdió a su padre?

"Deja de pensar así, Kayla," Se regañó a sí misma, "Preocuparse no ayudará en nada. Bardock es fuerte y recursivo. Va a estar bien."

'Pero pidió ayuda a través de su rastreador. No haría eso si no estuviera en problemas.'

"Pero Fasha y los chicos fueron a ayudarlo. Y Tora me prometió que lo traerían de vuelta sano y salvo."

De repente se oyeron golpes en la puerta. Sonaba como si estuvieran tratando de abrirla a la fuerza. ¿Quién querría hacer eso? Irritada pero con cuidado, Kayla se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Cuando la abrió, se encontró con cuatro saiyajins. Dos de ellos eran enormes. Eran más altos que Borgos y unas dos veces más pesados. Ambos portaban armadura marrón y negra similar a la de Tora y tenían poco cabello. Otro vestía la armadura y la bata que Malaka utilizaba. Era bajito y calvo. El último de todos era alto, delgado y tenía una presencia muy intimidante. Tenía un largo mostacho que bajaba hasta su barbilla. Portaba armadura azul y negra y una capa azul. Era uno de los oficiales del rey.

"¿Kayla?" Dijo el oficial calmadamente.

"Sí, esa soy yo."

"Bien. Chicos."

De repente los dos saiyajin enormes entraron y usaron su fuerza para mantener a Kayla contra la pared. Trató de soltarse pero eran demasiado fuertes. Su corazón latía con miedo.

"¿Qué está sucediendo?" Suplicó ella.

"Recibimos órdenes del rey Vegeta para llevarnos a un niño bajo el nombre de Raditz. Debe ser enviado a otro planeta como el saiyajin de clase baja que es."

"Pero dijeron que podíamos quedarnos con él gracias a mi status. Mi padre era el comandante Sage, el líder de la armada saiyajin años atrás."

"Quizás sea cierto, pero su hijo tiene un nivel de poder bajo. Por lo tanto debe irse. Tráelo."

El cuerpo de Kayla se congeló. Tuvo que observar cómo el médico entraba a la casa y desaparecía en el cuarto de Raditz. De repente los gritos de terror de Raditz llenaron la casa.

"¡Por favor! ¡No pueden hacer esto!"

Kayla intentó liberarse una vez más. El problema es que no había entrenado en meses así que no tenía la fuerza que tenía normalmente. Entonces el tipo pequeño pasó frente a ella con Raditz en brazos. El bebé estaba forcejeando para liberarse.

"¡RADITZ!"

Los lloriqueos del bebé se detuvieron por un instante al oír la voz de su madre. Raditz se volteó un poco para mirar a su madre. Pero entonces comenzó a llorar de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte. Una vez el doctor estuvo fuera de la casa, los guardias soltaron a Kayla y salieron también dejando a Kayla en el suelo.

"Gracias por su cooperación, Kayla," Se burló el oficial, "No se preocupe, cuidaremos bien de Raditz."  
>Entonces atravesó la puerta. Finalmente, Kayla comenzó a llorar. Estaba temblando de miedo y se sentía terrible. Aún podía oír los gritos desesperados de Raditz.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado el cap :V<strong>

**¡Mataashita!**


	3. La furia de Bardock

**¡En verdad lo siento! sé que tenía que subir un cap ayer, pero se me presentó un pequeño problemilla... pero bueno, ya volví, y mañana sí publicaré el próximo cap.**

**NOTA: Watashi no Doragon Booru Zetto dewa arimasen.**

**Adicionalmente, este fanfic es la traducción de "Their story" por ravenclaw-scorceress29, y no es de mi autoría.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 3: La furia de Bardock<span>**

* * *

><p>Más o menos una hora después, Bardock y su equipo regresaron a Vegetasei. Estaban exhaustos pero no en mala forma. Bardock consiguió mantenerse consciente y no necesitó un Tanque de recuperación.<p>

"¿Qué tal si vamos por un trago?" Sugirió Fasha.

"Nah," Bostezó Bardock, "Me voy a casa. Kayla debe estar preocupada por mí. Oigan, ¿qué tal si vamos todos?"

"¡Por supuesto!"

El equipo despegó y voló hacia la casa de Bardock. Mientras se acercaban, Bardock sintió que algo estaba mal. No estaba seguro de por qué pero no era bueno. Entonces Tora lo llamó por su nombre de manera urgente.

"Oye, Bardock, ¿Por qué está abierta tu puerta?"

El guerrero saiyajin alzó la mirada y vio que su mejor amigo tenía razón. La puerta de su casa estaba abierta. Mientras se acercaban, pudieron oír a alguien llorando y Bardock comenzó a preocuparse. Ese alguien parecía ser Kayla. ¿Estaba ella bien, o acaso el problema era Raditz? Cuando aterrizó obtuvo su respuesta. Kayla seguía en el suelo con sus manos y su cabeza contra la pared y estaba llorando tanto que apenas podía respirar.

"¡Kayla!"

La saiyajin miró por encima de su hombro y vio a Bardock corriendo hacia ella. Se arrodilló a su lado y la abrazó. Estaba temblando y agarrando firmemente su armadura.

"Kayla," preguntó Bardock, "¿Qué sucedió?"

"S-se llevaron a Raditz." Respondió con voz ahogada.

Bardock se congeló. ¡Alguien se había llevado a su hijo! Fasha y los chicos se miraban entre sí con shock y confusión. Bardock tomó los hombros de Kayla y la miró a los ojos.

"Kayla, ¿Quién se llevó a Raditz?" Preguntó tratando de permanecer calmado.

"¡Los hombres del rey! ¡Entraron a la fuerza y se lo llevaron! Dijeron que tenía que ser enviado a otro planeta porque su nivel de poder es de cinco. Bardock, ¡Se llevaron a nuestro bebé!"

Entonces Kayla comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Mientras lloraba sobre la armadura de su pareja, Bardock estaba siendo consumido por la ira. ¿Cómo se atrevían a entrar, asustar a Kayla y llevarse a Raditz? Tenía que hacer algo.

"Fasha, cuida a Kayla." Dijo.

"¿A-a dónde vas?" Preguntó Kayla con voz temblorosa.

"Voy a recuperar a nuestro hijo. Vamos, Tora."

Entonces Bardock despegó. Tora observó a los demás con confusión pero siguió a su amigo. Shugesh hizo lo mismo.

Borgos y Fasha ayudaron a Kayla a levantarse, entrar en la casa y sentarse en el sofá. Había dejado de llorar pero seguía temblando. Aparte de miedo, también sentía frío por haberse mantenido sentada afuera. Fasha consiguió una manta y la puso encima de su amiga.

"No puedo creer que te hayan hecho esto," Dijo, "Primero dejan que traigas a Raditz a casa, y luego se lo llevan sin siquiera pedirte permiso."

"Sí," Dijo Borgos con compasión, "Esto es horrible."

"Bueno, Bardock traerá a Raditz de vuelta de algún modo."

Kayla no estaba tan segura. Quizás si hubiera hecho lo que su madre le había dicho no estaría pasando por esto. Pero ya era muy tarde.

"Y lo peor de todo es que lo hicieron mientras Bardock no estaba," comentó Borgos, "Si hubiese estado en casa nunca lo habrían hecho."

"Sí, tenían que haber sabido que Bardock estaba ausente y que Kayla era vulnerable."

En realidad, Kayla no los estaba escuchando. Aún podía oír los gritos de Raditz. Le dolía demasiado. ¿Por qué su gente tenía que ser así? Todo era para complacer a Freezer. 'Ese tirano nos está destruyendo. Nuestros niños deben crecer solos con el único propósito de expandir su maldito imperio. Ahora mi hijo tiene que sufrir el mismo destino.'

Mientras tanto, Bardock, Tora y Shugesh estaban volando. Bardock, furioso por la situación, estaba yendo a velocidades increíbles. Tanto, que Tora y Shugesh no podían alcanzarlo.

"Whoah," comentó Shugesh, "Bardock está completamente fuera de juicio."

"Lo sé," replicó Tora, "Nunca lo había visto tan enfadado. Pero no lo culpo. Estaría igual si mi hijo fuese secuestrado así."

"Sólo espero que Bardock no haga nada estúpido."

"Tendremos que esperar para averiguarlo."

Pronto, Bardock aterrizó en el centro médico donde sabía que Raditz estaba siendo retenido. Entró corriendo mientras sus compañeros aterrizaban. Tenía una misión que cumplir. No importaba quién se cruzara en su camino, siguió empujándolos a todos hasta que llegó al cuarto de Plenthor y Malaka. Los dos doctores estaban monitoreando a dos soldados que estaban en Cápsulas de Recuperación. Ambos oyeron pisadas y se voltearon para ver a Bardock justo antes de que agarrara a Malaka y lo lanzara contra la pared. Plenthor se congeló mientras Tora y Shugesh entraron a la habitación.

"¡Bardock! ¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?!" Preguntó Plenthor alarmado.

"¡Estoy recuperando a mi hijo!" Ladró Bardock, "¡Dime dónde está, ahora!"

"Lo siento, Bardock. No puedo. En verdad lo lamentamos, fue nuestra culpa."

"¡Pero si yo estaba en contra!" Dijo Malaka con voz ahogada gracias al agarre de Bardock.

"Teníamos que haberles advertido a Kayla y a ti sobre esto. No estábamos seguros de si enviar a Raditz a otro planeta o no.

Bardock dejó ir a Malaka y alzó la vista hacia Plenthor. Se acercó a él y lo fulminó con la mirada. Sin embargo, Plenthor no se dejó intimidar y devolvió el gesto. Plenthor sabía que, aunque tenía un carácter luchador, el joven saiyajin apreciaba y confiaba en sus consejos.

"Créeme, Bardock," dijo, "No queríamos que esto pasara. Creía firmemente que Raditz no podía ser enviado a otro planeta gracias al status de Kayla. No hubiese dejado que te lo llevaras a casa si no lo hubiera hecho."

La ira de Bardock se disipó, pero pronto se convirtió en desamor. Si no hubiese sido enviado a esa misión, probablemente la situación no sería tan mala. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

* * *

><p><strong>Marilú Moreno:<strong> ¡Ya sé! Desafortunadamente para la pareja, aún les quedan muchas cosas malas por enfrentar...

**¡Mataashita!**


	4. La última despedida

**No podré subir el fic en las próximas dos semanas. ¡Gomen! Me voy de viaje, y no tengo laptop, así que... pues eso.**

**NOTA: Watashi no Doragon Booru Zetto dewa arimasen.**

**Adicionalmente, este fanfic es la traducción de "Their story" por ravenclaw-scorceress29, y no es de mi autoría.**

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 4: La última despedida<span>

* * *

><p>Esa noche, Tora y los demás insistieron en pasar la noche en casa de Bardock y Kayla para acompañarlos. Cada uno escogió un área de la sala y se quedaron dormidos allí. Bardock y Kayla estaban en su habitación, preparándose para dormir. Mientras Bardock se desvestía, Kayla estaba recostada dándole la espalda. No había hecho contacto visual con su pareja desde que llegó del centro médico. Simplemente no podía. Sabía por qué pero no podía decirle. Una vez desnudo, Bardock se sentó a su lado y la miró para saber si estaba despierta. Sintiendo el peso del guerrero sobre la cama, Kayla cerró los ojos para parecer dormida. No quería que le dijera que todo estaba bien cuando en realidad no lo estaba. Aun así él besó su mejilla, se acostó a su lado y envolvió su brazo y su cola alrededor de ella.<p>

"Kayla," dijo suavemente, "Sabes que te amo. Sólo desearía poder mejorar la situación."

Ella no respondió pero abrió los ojos. Notó el temblor en su voz. A él también le dolía pero lo estaba superando como un guerrero. Eventualmente, Bardock se quedó dormido.

Una hora después, luego de asegurarse de que Bardock estaba en verdad dormido, Kayla se quitó su brazo y su cola de encima. Luego se deslizó fuera de la cama y se puso su armadura. Agarró su rastreador azul y se lo puso. Salió del cuarto en puntillas. Le echó un vistazo a la sala y vio a sus amigos. Borgos estaba tumbado frente a la puerta, Shugesh estaba recostado en su espalda, roncando como una ballena encallada, Tora estaba acostado en el sofá y Fasha estaba agazapada en el sillón. Normalmente, Kayla sonreiría al ver la escena. Ver que sus amigos estaban ahí por ella y su pareja la tenía que haber hecho sentir mejor pero ella sólo los observó y salió de la casa. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

Una vez fuera de la casa, voló a través de la noche hasta alcanzar el centro médico. Estaba cerrado pero sabía que aún habían personas trabajando adentro. Entró con sigilo y caminó lo más rápido y cautelosamente posible a través de los pasillos. Estaba determinada a encontrarlo. Buscó en cada cuarto por el cual pasaba mientras se mantenía alerta para evitar ser descubierta. Luego de veinte minutos de buscar, encontró la guardería. Una vez adentro no le tomó mucho tiempo encontrar a Raditz. Habían docenas de pequeños bebés saiyajin, completos con cola y todo, pero Raditz sobresalía del resto gracias a su gran cantidad de cabello. Estaba durmiendo con su cola envuelta alrededor de sí mismo. Entonces, por primera vez desde que el bebé había sido alejado de su lado, Kayla sonrió. Se veía seguro.

"Raditz," Susurró, "Mamá está aquí. Despierta, cariño."

Casi inmediatamente, los pequeños ojos de Raditz se abrieron y miraron a su madre. La reconoció y estiró sus manos hacia ella.

"Hola pequeñín."

Lo tomó en brazos y lo acercó hacia su cuerpo. Él se acurrucó contra ella y envolvió su cola alrededor de su brazo. Mientras lo sostenía, pasó los dedos de su mano libre a través de su largo y abundante cabello. Nadie sería capaz de romper el abrazo, ni siquiera Freezer podría evitar que viera a su hijo.

Unas horas después, Plenthor estaba terminando sus chequeos nocturnos cuando entró a la guardería. Ahí, sentada en una silla, se encontraba Kayla. Estaba profundamente dormida con Raditz en brazos. No debía estar ahí. Pero había sido rebelde como siempre y había entrado sin que nadie se diera cuenta. No le gustaba verla molesta, pero así era como su gente hacía las cosas. Raditz tenía que irse en la mañana y Kayla no podía estar ahí. Los oficiales estaban preocupados porque creían que podría causar problemas. La sacudió con suavidad para despertarla. Ella gimió con lentitud y abrió los ojos para ver al doctor mirándola seriamente.

"Kayla, no deberías estar aquí." Dijo.

"No podía estar lejos de él, Plenthor," replicó ella, "quería ver a mi bebé una vez más. Esos bastardos ni siquiera dejaron que me despidiera apropiadamente."

Plenthor entendió. Había oído cómo se habían llevado a Raditz, incluyendo que Bardock no estaba en Vegetasei en ese momento.

"Es un buen chico," aseguró él, "Será un buen guerrero."

Kayla suspiró pesadamente. El suspiro le dijo a Plenthor que eso no le importaba.

"Será un buen ejemplo de un guerrero saiyajin."

"En otras palabras, un mono asesino sin corazón, justo como el universo nos ve. No me interesa que mi hijo sea otro títere de Freezer; Me interesa criar a mi hijo por mi cuenta, como debería."

Ese pequeño discurso hizo que Plenthor frunciera el ceño.

"Kayla, te das cuenta de que algunas de las cosas que has dicho incluyen a Bardock, mono asesino sin corazón, títere de Freezer. No me digas que ves a Bardock así."

Los ojos de Kayla dejaron de mirar los de Plenthor mientras apoyaba su mejilla contra el cabello de Raditz. Conocía a su pareja desde hacía mucho tiempo y nunca había pensado que era desalmado o que era títere de alguien. Ya no sabía qué creer, pero una cosa era segura, estaba furiosa y necesitaba descargar su ira. Pero una pequeña parte de ella quería culpar a Bardock.

Mientras tanto, Bardock se había levantado temprano para encontrar que la cama estaba fría. Con los ojos cerrados, se dio vuelta y estiró el brazo sólo para agarrar las sábanas. Se sentó rápidamente y vio que Kayla había desaparecido. Se levantó, se puso sus pantalones de spandex y comenzó a buscarla. Buscó en el cuarto de Raditz, el baño y la cocina. Pero no estaba por ninguna parte. Entró a la sala y le dio golpecitos con el dedo a Tora hasta que se despertó.

"Tora," susurró, "¿Has visto a Kayla?

"No," respondió Tora con irritación, "he estado durmiendo. ¿Por qué?"

"No está en la cama, ni tampoco en la casa."

Tora se sentó y vio que Bardock estaba preocupado. Y no podía culparlo.

"Sólo hay un lugar donde podría estar." Dijo Bardock.

Con Tora pisándole los talones, el guerrero de la cicatriz se puso su armadura y despegó hacia el lugar donde sabía que Kayla estaba. Tenía razón. Finalmente encontró a Kayla en el centro médico con Plenthor.

"Kayla," suspiró, "te he estado buscando por todas partes."

"Tenía que ver a Raditz una última vez antes de su partida."

Ahí fue cuando Bardock se dio cuenta de que Plenthor tenía a Raditz en sus brazos. No podía despegar sus ojos del pequeño saiyajin dormido. Aunque convertirse en padre había sido un shock para él, Raditz le había robado el corazón a Bardock y se encontró a sí mismo preocupándose más por su hijo de lo que creía. Plenthor vio la expresión en el rostro del joven.

"Puedes despedirte si quieres, Bardock." Dijo.

Bardock no sabía qué hacer. El guerrero en su interior le dijo no, no seas blando. Pero el padre en su interior le gritaba que lo hiciera por Raditz.

Antes de darse cuenta, Bardock alzó a Raditz y lo acercó hacia él. Los ojos de Kayla se llenaron de lágrimas al ver la escena. Esta sería la última vez que su familia estaría unida. Entonces el bebé saiyajin despertó lentamente y observó el rostro de su padre. De repente, con un gorjeo suave, Raditz estiró su manita hasta que sus pequeños dedos tocaron la nariz de Bardock. Con una pequeña sonrisa, Bardock tomó la mano de Raditz.

"Estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo." Dijo.

Raditz, quien no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, balbuceó felizmente. Era un tierno momento entre padre e hijo, uno que sería el último. Luego de unos momentos, Plenthor se acercó y estiró sus brazos, señalando que ya era hora de que Raditz se fuera. Kayla vio esto.

"Por favor, danos un poco más de tiempo." Suplicó.

"Lo lamento, Kayla," replicó Plenthor, "Pero órdenes son órdenes. No podemos esperar más. Bardock."

Con un profundo suspiro, Bardock puso a Raditz en brazos del médico. Pero, mientras Plenthor lo agarraba, Raditz se dio cuenta de que su padre lo estaba soltando y se agarró fuerte a una de sus muñequeras rojas.

"Vamos, Raditz," Plenthor intentó persuadirlo, "Suelta a tu padre. Irás en un pequeño viaje."

Pero no importaba cuánto intentaran, Raditz no soltaba a Bardock. Sus pequeños ojos se clavaron en los de Bardock, casi implorándole a su padre que lo tomara en brazos de nuevo. Al ver a su hijo así, el corazón de Kayla le gritó que agarrara a Raditz y escapara pero ella sabía que sería inútil, los guardias la perseguirían.

Eventualmente, Bardock suspiró y se quitó la muñequera. Ahora, no había nada que evitara que Plenthor llevara a Raditz a su Cápsula Espacial. El infante de cabello largo estaba en brazos del médico, sus grandes ojos húmedos observando a Bardock, la muñequera roja de su padre siendo sostenida por su pequeña manito.

"Eso es tuyo, Raditz."

Kayla observó a su pareja mientras estaba de pie con los brazos a sus dos lados y la cabeza gacha. Parecía sentirse culpable. Suspiró y siguió a Plenthor, asegurándose de estar allí para observar la partida de su hijo. En la Plataforma de lanzamiento había una larga fila de Cápsulas Espaciales esperando a recibir pasajeros. Plenthor llevó a Raditz a la Cápsula más cercana a la puerta. La escotilla ya estaba abierta así que el médico se inclinó hacia abajo y puso a Raditz en el asiento. El bebé saiyajin aún seguía agarrando la muñequera de Bardock con ambas manos. Una vez seguro, Plenthor retrocedió y cerró la escotilla. Kayla tuvo que darse la vuelta para evitar ver la escena al frente suyo. Raditz estaba sentado dentro de la cápsula, mirando a través de la ventanilla, sus ojos grandes y nerviosos. Entonces se oyó un siseo. Kayla echó un vistazo y vio cómo la Cápsula era inundada por una ligera capa de humo. Sabía lo que era. Era el humo somnífero que los saiyajins adultos usaban para dormir plácidamente durante viajes largos. Se usó menos humo para Raditz pero pronto quedó profundamente dormido en su silla de cuero rojo. Entonces Plenthor se volteó hacia Kayla.

"Puedes observar desde la plataforma de observación que está arriba de estas escaleras."

Kayla asintió, echándole un vistazo rápido a Raditz a través de la ventanilla, y luego subió por las escaleras que estaban al otro lado de la habitación. Mientras las subía, pudo oír y sentir la Cápsula siendo preparada para ser lanzada hacia el espacio. Tan pronto como alcanzó el balcón, la Cápsula fue disparada hacia el cielo estrellado. Unas pocas lágrimas silenciosas lograron bajar por sus mejillas mientras la Cápsula se hacía cada vez más pequeña.

Ahí fue cuando lo sintió, una mano puesta gentilmente sobre su hombro. Miró por encima de su hombro y vio que la mano le pertenecía a Bardock. Él también estaba observando el firmamento, viendo cómo su hijo desaparecía. Sus ojos nunca se movieron mientras frotaba suavemente la clavícula de Kayla con su pulgar. Se expresión era difícil de descifrar pero Kayla sabía que estaba tan triste como ella. Pero en vez de dejar que la confortara, lo ignoró. Una vez la cápsula desapareció, se volteó y se alejó de Bardock. El guerrero de la cicatriz sólo la observó irse. En verdad deseaba saber qué estaba pasando por su cabeza en esos momentos.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Ja ne!<strong>


End file.
